The Beckoning
by Becklebear101
Summary: Krissy Chambers was a normal girl. 'Til Sam and Dean came into her life all those years ago. Trying to find the creature who kidnapped her father, causes more harm than it does good.
1. Prologue

The beginning of a story is often seen as the most important. The beginning of the tale that changed someone's life, or some event someone thought was exciting enough to write down. It's the beginning. The start of everything. But that's not how this story starts. It starts at the end. The end of her life. The end of Krissy's life.

She did not die a normal death. Oh no. How could she? This girl of barely nineteen. The things she had seen and done. The people she met, and the people she didn't meet, but who knew her name. A normal death dare not take her, for she was not a normal girl. Krissy Chambers. The girl who took down an armada of Wendigos in one night. The girl who caused werewolves to turn and run. The girl who stared Death in the face, and smiled.

No. Krissy was not ordinary. She had never been ordinary. She had always been this. Special. Destined for greatness. Destined for this moment. Destined to meet them again.

Destined to meet the two who had changed her life. Who made her become the hunter she was. The only ones she looked up to.

Sam and Dean Winchester.


	2. Death on the Highway

The wind billowed in from the open window, chilling Krissy awake. She yawned as she sat up. The sun was still hidden underneath the horizon. She checked the bedside table. Her necklace was still there. She put it on, feeling the clasp snap into place behind her neck. The glass fragments from last nights small 'incident' were still discarded and being lost into the carpet. Flinging her brunette hair over her shoulder, she walked to her open suitcase that lay strewn on the motel floor and started packing it. The sun was up, and she needed to keep moving. The vampires would have realized their human 'pets' were freed by now, and she didn't want to handle a whole coven on her back at this time in the morning.

No car was unlocked. She sighed. She really needed to get some wheels, and fast. She wasn't too adept in stealing cars as of yet, but she was getting better. But she'd sliced her hand too many times on coat hangers for comfort to try jacking a car again. She finally gave up and made it to the main road, stuck her thumb out and waited.

And waited.

Finally. A man with sideburns a little too long for comfort stopped.

"Where to ma'am?". His toothy grin stretching the boundaries of his face.

"Iowa City please,".

...

"So. What's a pretty girl like you needing to go to Iowa City for?" he asked, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Family,".

And if by family she meant a meet up between other hunters than yes, family.

Krissy stared out the window. It was times like these where she missed her father. Taking her out with him. On hunts. Laughing with her. Joking with her. Saving her.

But he was gone now. It was up to her.

The driver's eyes kept darting to her bag, that Krissy kept a tight grip on.

"Haven't got much luggage there have you sweetie?".

"No, but you sure seem to have a lot of questions," she said back curtly.

The man laughed.

"Just trying to make some friendly conversation,".

...

The car ride was getting too long. Krissy's neck started to prickle as she noticed the same stop sign appear twice. Rockford to Iowa City was only a 3 hour drive. She knew this. She checked her watch. 4 hours. Krissy's hand slowly moved towards her bag where her daggers were kept, her eyes trained on the man's face. His knuckles seemed to whiten as her heart thumped in her chest. She was still new at this. Killing. Sneaking in and freeing people was fine and dandy with the right distraction. But killing? She didn't like it. Nor was she perfect at it.

"How long until we get there?" Krissy asked, trying to keep the nerves from interfering with her voice.

"Not long now,".

The man's voice had changed.

It was a lot darker and more monotone than it was before.

Krissy was already unzipping her bag and clasping the knife when it happened.

The man suddenly thrust the steering wheel to the left and sent the car into a perpetual spin. Krissy's head slammed into the dashboard and pain shot through her forehead. The wheels screamed as they tried to grab the road, but failed. The right side of the car, Krissy's side, was heading towards the road, and fast. The glass slammed into Krissy as the window collided with the tarmac, toppling the car on it's side. The car finally came to a holt, but that wasn't the end. The man was now struggling with his seatbelt to get at her. He snapped his head around and his fangs shone at her.

_So the vampires had noticed. _

She was trapped. The only exit was through the man's door, since hers was smacked against the ground. Her bag was lying on the door next to her head. She looked ahead.

_The windshield. _

Somehow it was still holding together.

_Typical. _

She kicked at the fragmented glass and it shattered under her boot. The vampire hissed as he ended up ripping the seatbelt from it's holster. Krissy threw her bag out of the car and then tried to climb out. But her arm was grabbed before she had broken free. She was wrenched back into the broken van, the long nails of the vampire ripping and tearing at her skin.

"Do you know how long it took for us to set up our base in Rockford?" the man snarled. Krissy struggled against his hard grip.

"Do you know how many people we had to round up? And how many people you let get away! Do you?". He was practically screaming now. Krissy was being forced to look directly into his dark red eyes as his grip tightened. Her arm was starting to howl under the pain, as his nails broke her skin and began to disappear underneath her flesh.

"No matter. Because I caught the culprit! Little ol' me! Little ol' Henry! There will be a nice reward on your little head when we get back,".

Krissy's other hand was silently searching for something. Anything. Her bag was outside the van. Useless. Henry was still gibbering on, trying to be snarky, but overall was just getting annoying. Finally she found something. A shard of glass. Before Henry could react, she swiped the shard across his face. He howled in pain. Krissy leapt from the car as fast as she could. Her bag was in an arms reach when she heard the crunch of his feet against the glass as he climbed out of the car after her. She fumbled to the bag as he lunged at her. She turned around quickly and pulled the trigger. The small crossbow fired it's wooden stake. Right at Henry.

He kept walking towards her, which was probably the most discerning part. As if he hadn't realized the giant wooden stick that was now protruding from his chest. But, even if his eyes didn't notice it, his body did. He began to seize up and almost within seconds he was on the ground, inches away from her. Krissy kept to the floor of the empty highway. Her heart in her mouth and her breath escaping her body like it was on fire. After a few minutes she looked back at the car and the dead vampire, and sighed. The sun was just starting to peak out from behind the hills.

Looks like she was walking to Iowa.


	3. The Meet Up

**AN: Welcome to another episode of 'Beccy can't use paragraphs'. In this episode, we also learn that she can't make interesting dialogue scenes. Pretty crazy. I know. **

She couldn't feel her feet anymore. The only reason she knew she was still walking was because the sign that welcomed her to 'Ankeny' was steadily getting closer. Her rucksack felt like it was the weight of the Earth, and she was constantly showering in her sweat. She laughed to herself. She must smell like the back end of a boar.

She came across the town and dragged herself to a nearby cafe. The little bell tolled as she came in. Her legs rejoiced as she sat down. Coffee instantly hit her nose and woke her up. She ordered a triple shot latte, just to be sure.

She didn't notice who caused the little bell to tinkle as she played with a fork, waiting for her coffee. She probably wouldn't have noticed if he smacked her on the back of the head to be honest, she was so tired and sore. It was only that he sat down directly in front of her that she saw him.

"Rufus?".

"Krissy! What the hell are you doing here?" He said, his ebony skin pulling back over his white teeth in a smile. They shook hands in what was move of a hand-hug than a shake. Rufus had helped Krissy many times, whether he had wanted to or not. Her father was a well-known hunter, of course he'd have to help the 'troubled-daughter'. He flicked his coat over his knee, revealing his 'Sheriff's badge'. Krissy scoffed.

"Oh? Are we sheriff now?".

Rufus looked down and laughed.

"Well, folks 'round here don't like unfriendly strangers,". With that, Krissy looked around the cafe to notice a lot of staring.

"Ah, that kind of town,".

Rufus nodded.

"And it'll be Sheriff Luther Vandross if you don't mind,".

Krissy laughed into her freshly arrived coffee as she breathed in it's distinct scent.

"I'm serious Krissy, what are you doing here? You know there's a hole bundle of creepy crawlies up this part of the state,".

Krissy glared.

"I'm not a child anymore Rufus, I can handle it,".

"You're 18,".

"And how old were you when you started hunting then?,".

"...,".

"That's what I thought,".

Rufus sighed.

"Well, I suppose you're here for that meet up. Fine. At least let me take you there,".

He inclined his head to the street where a police car was visible.

"Oh, an escort? What a lucky duck I am,".

The car ride was silent mainly, just the way both of them weren't too good with people. The car turned a corner and came to an old warehouse.

"Classy,".

They both stepped out just as a van came into view. It parked next to them and the back flung open. Several men and a few women jumped out.

Clearly hunters.

Rufus and Krissy exchanged glances.

Clearly stupid hunters.

"Who goes around carrying their weapons so obviously around these parts? No respect to the lifestyle," Rufus grunted angrily.

They both entered the warehouse after the other hunters.

Krissy had never seen anything like it.

The warehouse was filled with chairs. It looked like a large AA meeting had been set up. There were already about 12 people in the room when they entered. Krissy stuck to Rufus as he went to greet and introduce her to people he already knew. It seemed like no one was actually running this, that they were just all grouped together. There was a small table of snacks and drinks in the corner. It didn't seem...right. Hunters don't group together. They are, by unwritten-law, lone wolves. Part of the reason she turned up was because the call was extremely suspicious. Probably the reason most of the others were here too. Especially the gun-totting ones. She put her rucksack at her feet and stood at the back, near the drinks. If this was a trap, that table and the exit door needed to be very close to her.

A loud sound filled the room. Someone was tapping the mic and asking people to sit down.

No body moved.

The person at the mic was blonde and tall. She didn't look like a hunter, in fact, she looked like she'd never lifted anything in her life. Clad in a black dress with heels, she looked like she was on her way to a dance. Krissy sighed. It's hunters like her that give female hunters a bad image.

"Excuse me, everyone! Thank you all for coming. I'm Helen and I'll be you're informant,".

No one said anything, Krissy swore she head a gun get loaded.

"Right, well, let's get started,".

The meeting was boring. No wonder these meetings never happen. Get about 16 hunters in a room together, and fights break out. Rufus was already arguing within 5 minutes with another hunter who didn't believe that he had killed a vampire out near Montana. The room was convinced that a vampire hadn't been seen since last year. Krissy tried to speak up, but everyone was yelling over the top of her. She got fed up by the end of it. She'd never been taken seriously, just 'cause she was young and female. She walked to the drinks table and smashed a glass. Everyone stopped and looked at her in shock.

"Look. On my way here I had to tangle with a freaking vampire. So if you all are convinced the vampire problem has gone, then how did I get this?," She showed the gash in her head to the silence of the warehouse. All that could be heard was Rufus's soft chuckling.

"Um, right. Well. Could we get back to the main point of the meet up?" Helen said softly.

"Yeah, what is the main point of this meeting?" a voice said from the back. Everyone turned to see whose voice it was. Krissy didn't care by this point. This meeting was pointless. She bent down to pick up her bag and slung it over her shoulder. She dropped it again as soon as she saw who stepped through the crowd of people.

"Ah, the Winchesters. So nice of you to join us,".

4 years.

It had been 4 years since they had seen each other. Dean wasn't looking at her, but she could tell he had seen her. From her little outburst? Everyone had.

"Many hunters have reported strange groups working together. Vampires and Werewolves, Wendigos and Cross-roads Demons. Even ghosts and shape-shifters have been spotted in packs. There creatures aren't pack animals. These occurrences have been happening all over. It's possible, that the vampire Krissy killed and the one up in Montana, were both part of a larger group,".

The warehouse was silent for once. Dean turned his head to look at Krissy and mouthed the words 'Did you kill a vampire?'.

Krissy nodded and received a thumbs up from Dean.

Even if he was a meat head, his approval still meant something to her, even if she would never admit it.

"So, what do you expect us to do about this?" said another voice, Sam. Still as tall as ever.

"We're just using this meeting as a meet up. If you'd all leave your names and numbers to call you by, we can keep you updated,".

I think everyone laughed at this one.

"Sorry love, but do you really think we are going to give you all that? We're 'unters, not bloody electricians,".

Bobby Singer.

Krissy didn't know him very well, but Rufus did. And any friend of Rufus...

Helen had lost the crowd, that was certain. Everyone had broken off into smaller groups and were telling their tales.

Krissy saw the Winchesters in a group with Rufus and Bobby. Since they were the only people she knew, she forced herself over to them.

"Krissy! Here you are,".

Rufus went to introduced her, but Dean stopped him.

"Oh, we've met,".

He extended his fist in a sort of 'bro fist bump' to which Krissy just stared at.

Sam chuckled as Dean awkwardly put his hands down.

"So, Krissy, what brings you to this neck of the woods?".

Krissy sighed. She hated telling the story again and again.

"Something happened to Dad, again. I swear, he doesn't come back so many times you'd think I was used to it. But this time it's been longer. Any trail I follow goes cold as soon as I step on it. Either someone is covering their tracks, or he's already dead,".

Dean smiled.

"So you hoped you'd run into us so we could help you out," he said, smiling like a child.

"Don't flatter yourself, the trail last said he was seen around here. It was just a coincidence you lot turned up,".

"Ain't no such thing as a coincidence,". Bobby said, smiling slightly.

"When did he disappear?" Sam asked, just like he had the first time they'd met.

"Around my 18th birthday,".

"Wait, wait wait,". Dean said. Everyone looked at him. He smiled slightly.

"You're legal?".

Everyone ignored him and continued talking.

Her father never left for this long, and he would always take her now that she was older. But this time was different. A call in the middle of the night? A hurriedly packed bag and quick goodbye. Not even an explanation. Something was wrong. Krissy was going to find it.

The conversation changed to what Krissy referred to as 'The Adventured of Sam and Dean'. She swore their lives were so comical they should make a tv show about them.

"So, any luck with that ghost up in Scottsbluff?" Rufus asked. Sam glared at Dean whilst he laughed.

"Well, let's just say it's handled,".

"And it would have been handled so much better if I didn't have to dress up as the woman's husband,".

"Why? It worked didn't it?".

"The husband was a transvestite,".

Krissy stifled a laugh as Dean told him that he looked lovely as a woman.

Suddenly a loud crash tore everyone away from their conversations. Helen was screaming as someone snapped her neck. A large man in his thirties took the microphone. Everyone's guns pointed towards him.

"Hello all. Thank you so much for coming. I'm Michael and I'll be your devourer this evening,".

As he finished his sentence his eyes flicked to black, and all hell broke loose.

**AN: Please R&R would make my day. Well, that fact that you read it has made my day, but anything extra would be lovely :) **


	4. Angel of the Lord

**AN: Hello. Sorry this chapter took so long. School and procrastination took over. :) Hope it's alright. Thanks for the reviews! Keep 'em coming! Also, if the characters seem out of character, it's probably me doing it on purpose. I'm not trying to re-write the show :) Enjoy. **

Guns. Bullets. Fire. Everything. The whole room crescendoed into a loud orchestra of loud bangs and light. Figures kept appearing out of no where, black afterglow surrounding them as they descended on the crowd. As Krissy dived for her bag, she saw one demon just jump straight into a bullet. It was like they were all on a suicide mission. None of them caring for their own lives. She ripped the zip open and grabbed her small revolver, primed with salt. She fired a few rounds into a lanky demon running clumsily after her. It vanished into a dark mist, not dead, but not exactly mobile. She looked over at Sam and Dean. Dean's right hand was slashing violently with the famous knife he always carried, whilst Sam was firing shots with the Colt. Krissy ran towards the door, hoping to at least get out of the confined killing zone. She swore as she got to it.

Locked.

She turned back just as a demon was approaching. She tried to aim her gun, but he knocked it to the ground. He pinned her arms to either side of her. He was an older guy, about 30-something. His eyes flicked to black as he licked his lips. She did not like the way he was looking at her.

"Sorry sweetheart, you're definitely not getting out of this. Can't let you of all people make it out". His words seemed to slide out of the corner of his smarmy smile as his eyes flicked over her. She spat in his face, to which he only laughed. He took one hand away from her, raising it up, ready to strike. Krissy had no time to think. She couldn't move. She just stared into his black eyes. Something about this. Something was familiar. She couldn't tell what it was. She'd never, to her knowledge, seen this demon in her life. She'd faced countless of them, not flinching as they came at her. But, this time. The way he looked her her. The way he spoke. It just felt...different. She was pinned to the wall, and not even by the demon anymore. Her body had given up as her mind raced to place this forgotten memory. His hand descended on her. It was about to slit her throat, her brain was screaming for her to move, but she couldn't. She couldn't even close her eyes. So she saw it all. The hand coming down. The grin playing on his stubbled lips. Then, the light. The bright light that seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere at the same time. The light that consumed his face as he cried out. It's rays spilling out of his mouth and eyes. The fire burn up his skin as he dropped to the floor, disfigured. Leaving another figure standing in his wake. His hand stretched out before him, palm hovering in front of her. Staring straight into her.

As if her body finally figured out what was going on, she pushed herself off the wall. Her eyes were still locked with the tall figure. His pristine suit slightly visible underneath the beige trench coat that was draped over his broad shoulders.

"You need to get out of here," he commanded, more than said. His voice seemed to take over her mind. No thought was her own anymore. Just his voice. Infecting her. Latching onto her and steering her away. He didn't even look around the room. At the attacks that just kept happening. At the bodies on the floor. At the hunters taking cover behind flipped tables and those firing on the front line. He just looked directly at her, and in a calm voice told her something that made her heart beat slower.

"Shut your eyes".

She closed them and held her ears. As her lids shut, a bright light, like the one she had seen before, filled the room. Accompanying a loud ringing sound. It seemed to engulf the whole world, but in reality it was probably only the room. She felt the vibrations in the floor increase as the sound got louder. She could barely block out the sound and light. She felt herself get dizzy. The sound creeping into her very soul. She felt like fainting Her arm erupted in goosebumps as she felt arms wrap around her. Hands larger than her own pressed against her temples, also shielding her ears. The sound slowly ebbed away and the hands let go of her. She slowly opened her eyes to see Dean stand up from his position next to her. The hands that where just around her by his sides.

_His hands. _

She looked around. Bodies littered the floor. Some hunters, most demons. She stood up and awkwardly made some small whine noise as she saw the damage. She slammed her palm over her agape mouth to stop herself. Hunters were slowly standing up, picking up their belongings, their eyes trained on the trench-coated man.

"Nice way to make an entrance Cas," Dean said, eyeing the hunters, some of which were slowly ebbing towards their weapons.

"Wait, you know this guy?" Krissy said, finally recovering enough to speak.

"Unfortunately," Dean said sarcastically, to which the man named 'Cas' inclined his head inquisitively.

A hunter more to the back of the room reached for his gun.

"Don't be an idiot,".

Sam took a step between the man with the rifle and the 3 of us. I looked back at 'Cas'.

'_Who are you?'. _I thought to myself. A man who comes out of the blue, wipes the demons out like they were mosquitos. A man who Dean is now smiling at, and who Sam is protecting with his own body. The hunter, seemingly the last in the room, slowly backed up, before pelting straight out the room. Krissy turned back to the man.

"I am Castiel, an angel of the lord. I am the one who raised Dean from per-".

"Are you really going to give that crap speech every time you meet someone new?" Dean said, his lips curled in an involuntary smile.

"But who else is she supposed to understand my importance and purpose?".

Dean laughed and continued jabbing at Castiel as Sam helped Bobby and Rufus out from behind a table.

"God-damnit Castiel, do you always have to come barging in with that mumbo-jumbo light crap? Gives me headaches for weeks,". Bobby took off his hat and rubbed his temples as Rufus laughed.

Krissy had no idea what to think. No idea what to do. An _angel? _As in...Heaven? Jesus? ..._God? _

It was all getting too much. Everyone seemed to be fine. Dean was joking with...an _angel?_ Her body had given up again. It seemed to be doing that a lot recently. She couldn't help it. Everyone was too...too...loud. Laughing. Joking. Smiling. Demons, just. dead. She couldn't deal with it anymore. She just couldn't.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" she screamed. Everyone stopped and looked at her, like she was the crazy one. She wasn't the one cavorting with angels for crying out loud. Sam slowly approached her, his palms out stretched, as if trying to calm down a rabid dog.

"Krissy...it's fine... this is Cas.. he's a ...friend of ours,". They all exchanged glances as Krissy's breathing got slower.

"He's an angel,".

...

Krissy just stared. She couldn't help it. The whole drive out. He sat in the Impala next to her. She was aware of everything he did. How many times he blinked. The exact position of his sideburns. She was even aware of every point in which they were touching. His hip slightly against hers, due to the smallness of the backseat. She tried looking away, but she couldn't. He didn't seem real. She just wanted to reach out...and _touch him. _

"If it would put your mind at ease, you are welcome to,".

Her mouth dried up as he spoke to her.

"...touch me I mean,".

"Whoa, what's going on in the backseat there?" Dean's voice laughed as his eyes flicked back at them in the revision mirror.

Krissy's eyes widened.

"He reads minds too?".

"You were thinking about _touching _him_?" _Dean said, the subtext basically dripping off his words. Krissy glared back at him as he laughed.

"I assure you, it was not in the way that you are referring Dean," Castiel said as plainly as ever.

Dean turned his focus back to the road, Sam turning around to stare at both of them.

"He's really not that scary Krissy. He was the one who brought Dean back from Hell,".

"Dean went to Hell?" Krissy spluttered. She swore she saw Dean's knuckles whiten on the steering wheel.

"Ah. We really haven't seen each other in a while have we Krissy?" Dean said, clearly trying to change the subject.

Sam rolled his eyes.

Krissy looked back at Castiel. His eyes were focused, but not hard. Something about him was relaxing. But she still didn't believe he was real. From his curly black hair right to his black shoes. He shouldn't be here. Demons? Yes. Ghosts? Sure, why not. But Angels? What else does this mean? The Devil? Jesus? God? All real? She lay her head back on the seat, trying to relax. She just couldn't believe it. She didn't know when she drifted off, but she slipped into an uneasy sleep in the back of the Chevy Impala '67. A Dead man driving. A psychic younger brother, and a fallen angel all beside her. It was a surprise she could sleep at all.

...

They pulled into the driveway. 'Singer Auto-Repair' was painted in big, capital letters on an old wooden sign. The Impala came to a stop and Dean stepped out. Krissy turned to Cas, but he wasn't there anymore. He was already outside of the car next to Dean and Sam. She rolled her eyes and got out. Bobby and Rufus's car was slowly pulling into the driveway behind them. They got out of the car and everyone went inside the house. Krissy hung back and watched everyone walk in. Rufus and Bobby. Old partners from way back. Rufus just made a jab at Bobby's weight to which Bobby replied with a curt 'Shut up ya' idgit". She smiled and watched the brothers. The famous brothers. Sam Winchester. With his long hair and abnormally large height. He basically had to duck as he walked through the door. She didn't even know what to make of Casitel. His backwards tie and immense power confused her to no end. And lastly, always lastly, Dean Winchester. His personality just written all over him. His eyes arching as his smile lights up his face. But eyes that have seen so much. She'd heard the stories. How he carried little Sammy out of the burning building. Away from his dying mother. He was so young, and already a leader. No matter how much he smiled, his eyes could never lie. She smiled at them. What an unruly lot to hang around with. The type her mother always said to avoid. Truth was, she'd been alone for so long now, she'd forgot what a family felt like. But she could see one a mile away. It may not be perfect, but these guys. These Men. Were the closest thing she had to family. She knew as soon as she walked in that door she was there to stay. To join this family. To fight beside them, maybe even die beside them. Was she ready for that? For this new chapter in her life? Did she even want this?

Dean turned around and looked at her, frozen on the stairs, looking up at him.

"Are you going to stay out here all night then?" he asked sarcastically. She laughed and ran up the stairs and into the house. Not looking back once.


	5. Dreams

**AN: Okay, so I haven't updated in a while, also I'm sick, so I don't want to do work. So I thought another chapter would be in order. Excuse the drugged up writing, as I am on antibiotics :) Enjoy. **

The living room was dark. Only some of the lights were on, and most of them had seen better days. Dust seemed to be covering every layer of the place. Resting itself on the old books and bowls. As Krissy looked around, so many things caught her eyes. Bones, plants, vials of unmarked liquid that she was sure was something disgusting. She walked past what she was assumed to be Bobby's desk to inspect the bookshelf that loomed over it. Books that seemed to be as old as time splayed out before her. Even on her tip-toes she wouldn't be able to reach the top shelf. The group were all sitting on or standing near the dusty brown sofa that rested beneath a dusty window. That theme seemed to carry on through the whole house. Krissy slowly picked out one of the books and began leafing through it as they all talked.

"Vampires, Werewolves, and any damn creature that haunts this Earth is acting in ways I ain't never seen before," Bobby said, grabbing some beers from his fridge. He placed them on the table to the pleasure of Dean who grabbed one greedily.

"Running amuck. Joining forces. Suicide missions, like the ones we saw today," Bobby continued as he leant on the door frame. Castiel stood silently in the corner as they swapped ideas.

"Maybe they have finally figured out that they would be stronger together? I mean, we've been ganking them pretty well up until this point. Maybe they've cottoned on to it?" Rufus said, rocking his beer back and forth in his fingers.

"Or maybe they all just wanna catch up for a nice picnic Rufus, ya' idgit. What in God's name would they do that for?".

Bobby and Rufus fell into another argument as Dean and Sam rolled their eyes, trying to calm down the two raging hunters. Krissy was still flipping through the book, barely listening. This book talked of rituals and summoning seals. She'd never had to use one of these before. They seemed too intricate and delicate. The ingredients alone would take weeks to find. She looked back up at the cabinet Bobby kept on the wall. She wondered how many ingredients he had in there. And what he had used them for.

She was snapped back to reality when Castiel spoke.

"It seems these occurrences verge in on one point and one date," he said with a serious tone, as always. Everyone looked up at the Angel who was now in the center of the room.

"Care to share?" Dean said, sipping from his bottle.

Castiel turned to look at Krissy, causing shivers to course up her spine.

"Kristine,".

...

She just stood there as everyone looked at her. The book was still open in her hands as she stared back at the angel.

"...what,".

Castiel moved closer to her, and Krissy restrained the urge to run for the door.

"Ever since the 3rd of July demons have been moving. Werewolves and Vampires moved closer together and ghosts stopped what they were doing to flock to the area. Pagan Gods have been on the move too. All converging on this area. We think something is coming. Something big".

Krissy remained silent.

"So, whatever happened on July the 3rd set everyone off? Is that a special day?" Sam said, speaking up for the first time.

"It's my birthday.." Krissy whispered, since her vocal cords were not exactly working at the moment.

"...and when my father went missing," she finished quickly.

They all looked back to Castiel.

"An alliance on this grand scale hasn't been recorded since the beginning of the world. When Earth and all it's creations were created, everything was connected and lived in peace. The rift of hunger and power divided them. Ever since, there has been a clear food chain. Up until now,".

Krissy leant against the table, taking this all in. She'd seen Demi-Gods and Demons, Ghosts and Spirits. But all separate. Never together, not like this.

"So. Whatever is causing this must have started on the 3rd," Sam said, standing up and walking over to his bag. He pulled out his laptop and sat at Bobby's desk. He looked up at Bobby as he disapprovingly "tidied" the paper ridden desk.

"No offense here, but why is Krissy so special? Couldn't it have just been a coincidence that this all happened on her birthday?" Dean said, his beer now finished, the empty bottle now sitting on the table.

"That's what we're trying to figure out," Castiel said, looking back at Krissy, who could still not look him in the eyes.

Hours and hours of research. Dean was lying on the floor across from Krissy, papers spread out in a ring around him. Rufus had gone back to his house to find more books, whilst Bobby and Sam had gone to the library. At around 3 am Castiel had been apparently 'called back to Heaven', so he was gone. It was just Krissy and Dean. Her eyes kept shutting themselves, to which she kept trying to force them open. Dean looked up at her.

"C'mon. Up you get. You haven't slept in a while. How about you take the first nap?" he says, helping her up. She didn't have the energy to object so she didn't. She dragged her feet over to the couch and lay down. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the cushions.

...

Darkness. It's all she could see. Everything was black. She couldn't feel anything. Not the ground below her, nor the walls around her. She fumbled around. The only knowledge she had of her movement was the crashing sounds of her body as she fell to the ground. The air was cold as it rushed into her lungs. She strained her eyes against the dark, but it was like she was blind. No light was anywhere. She stopped moving and tried to think. Not too long after she stopped moving she saw it. White eyes open in front of her. They didn't seem to have a pupil, until it flicked open. Red as blood and shaped like a diamond it stood before her. Nothing but these eyes were visible. They seemed to glow they were so bright. Then, one by one, all around her, more eyes appeared. They were all the same. White, with a red diamond center. They all blinked at her. Some in unison, but others not. A low rumble started. It took her a while to figure out that this was a word. A word being repeated over and over again. 'Lychinus'. 'Lychinus'. 'Lychinus'.

The words revolved around her as she seemed to spin. The eyes getting blurry as she toppled over, the sound getting louder. She wanted to scream. Run away. Like she was running away from something she always knew was coming. But what?

She awoke with a jolt. Her brow was creased as sweat seemed to pour over her. She was underneath something that was making her extremely warm. A jacket. _Dean's jacket. _She looked around the room. Everyone seemed to have left. Typical. She got up, carefully folding Dean's jacket and placing it next to her on the sofa. She stared at it longer than she would care to admit and finally got up. Images of the dream and the strange word still rattled in her brain. She'd had strange dreams before, but nothing on this scale. She looked around the empty house, seeing if anyone was around. As she walked into the kitchen she noticed a post-it note on the fridge

'_Went out for groceries. Be back later' - __**Dean. **_

She sighed. Alone again. She scrunched up the note in her hand, but suddenly thought better of it. She un-crumpled it slowly, flattening it out in her palms. She folded it and put it in her pocket, trying not to think of the reason why. She turned around and froze. A man was standing in front of her. A dark suit and dark hair. Black tie with black shirt. He looked like a walking shadow. He stared right at her and smiled.

"Krissy, how lovely to meet you again. Although you might not remember the first time,".

His british accent sliding out of his mouth with a grin. He took a step towards her.

"I'm Crowley, and you're coming with me,".


End file.
